Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been developments in managing distribution of updates and related notifications to user devices, which may be utilizing various software/applications. For example, various content providers may wish to provide updates to their respective applications that may be in use at the user devices. In various settings, service/content providers may initiate (push) a delivery/transmission of the updates and/or notifications to a plurality of user devices. However, the delivery may be via different messaging mechanisms and at different times, which may be inefficient for the service/content provider and/or for the users of the user devices. For example, not all user devices may be or may be capable to be online and connected to a communication channel when the updates/notifications are transmitted to the user devices. As a result, service providers face significant challenges in managing an efficient delivery of the updates or notifications to the user devices.